Scott Bow
Scott Bow is a Tribute created by ConspiracyKiller825. Please don't use him without ConspiracyKiller825's permission as he belongs to him. Scott is one of Conspiracy's "14th Generation" Tributes. Information Name: Scott Bow Age: 17 Gender: 'Male '''Height: '''6"0 '''Personality: '''Brave. Scott is willing to do whatever he has to, to come out of that arena alive. He doesn't fear killing people, but doesn't want to over kill as; they could push him out, back in District 12. He can be caring, if you get on his good side. This doesn't happen often, since he can never make friends. He is very creative and can come up with a solution to most problems. He is a very good ally in the arena as he can make weapons but he could and would turn on his alliance if he had to. He acts tough to cover up, his history. As he doesn't want to go to get upset or go insane again, inside the arena. '''History: '''Scott had never been a full child, ever since he was born. He was always missing something, that he never knew. His mother and father noticed this but decided to wait until the right time, to tell him. He was now 15, his life had been nothing but ordinary until his mother, told him that, the reason he sometimes felt lost, was because he'd had a twin brother, that had died at birth. This broke Scott and he cried and cried for two days, until he suddenly felt enraged, he went down staris and started screaming and jumping at his mother, trying to kill her. He didn't, but made some marks. They called the mental institution and they took Scott away from his family, this enraged him even more. They told his family the reason he went so crazy was because he had a mental issue that wasn't set off until Scott was so sad. After a year he was finally let out but instead of going back home, he got his own place and started working. He never saw his family again. When he got reaped, he saw this as a sign of greatness as he knew if he won, he would have all the riches you could ever want. And that's what he hoped for. '''Strenghts: '''His main strength is that he can make his own simple weapons out of most types of material. He can make good and life saving decisions, fast and under pressure. He is a fast runner. Is great at close range weapons, but keeps a long distance weapon, just in case. '''Weaknesses: '''His main weakness is that sometimes he can be careless and could maybe forget to cover his tracks in the arena. He needs a weapon, since he will lose all his skill, as he has no combat experience. He can't do heights unless it's life saving. Because of his heights fear, he has never been good at climbing. He also can't swim or hardly, stay afloat. '''Fears: ' Scott's main fear is poison, from a snake, spider or another tribute. He will always fear that his, alliance will turn on him. He is claustrophobic, so he hates small spaces. He has always had a fear of heights in his life. '''Family: Dad: Cameron Bow Mum: Julie Bow Appearance: ' Brother: '''Unknown '''Eye Colour: '''Black '''Hair Colour: '''Black '''Weapons:' Spear, Sword, Dagger Reaped/Volunteered: Interview Angle: '''Act tough and ruthless. Don't joke, be fully focused and talk about his toughness and his training score, anything that makes him look tough and strong. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Run with his alliance to the corncuopia and meet up with all of them. Get any of his weapons and start taking out some tributes. He will if he has time get some supplies. No matter what he will not leave until his alliance says so, and if that means death, so be it. '''Feast Strategy: '''Same as his bloodbath strategy, take out anybody he see's and get his bag and maybe somebody else's if they are dead. And again no matter what, he will get his bag and will not give up, even if death is his fate. '''Game Strategy: Token: 'A necklace with a cresent moon (Grabbed off his mum when he attacked her. He wears it to remember what happened in his past) '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers '''Reason For Winning: ' Hunger Games 'Best Training Score: '''7 '''Best Odds: '(Power Ranking, Rated 1-56. 1 Being the Best) 29th '''Best Placing: '''N/A '''Best Quote: '''N/A These are the Hunger Games, Scott has Participated in. ''4th Annual New Hunger Games by MyWorld'' 'Game Status: '''The Bloodbath '''Victor: '''55 Tributes Remaining '''District: '''12 '''District Partner: '''Albert Heller Brites (KatnissEverdeenFan), Dahlia Hill (Kaeghan), Katarina Seacrest (Xbillex) '''Training Score: '''7 '''Odds: '(Power Rankings, Rated 1-56. 1 Being the Best) 29th 'Alliance: '''Anti-Careers Daniel Corrier (8), Brock Green (12),'' Casper Duke ©, Scott Bow (5), Buck Rockwell (6), Serenity Alegra (6), Lily Starsight (7), Cora Nightcaster (8), Thalia Wulf (8), Vivan Incomstanti (10), Trent Willaims (11), Taytus Crem (11), Brock Stone (12), Leona Soleil (12), Clarisse Winters (12), Sydney Hilton (13), 'Kills: '''None '''Placing: '''N/A '''Death: (Who) '''N/A '(How) 'N/A '(When) 'N/A '(Where) '''N/A '''Paragraph: '''N/A '''Comments: '''TBA '''Link: '''http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MyWorld/The_4th_Annual_New_Hunger_Games ''43rd Hunger Games by Icanhasnofriends'' 'Game Status: '''Finished '''Victor: '''Sam Ogivinity, District 2 (Biel1458) '''District: '''12 '''District Partner: '''Slyvia Zhek (PumPumPumkin :3) '''Training Score: '''8 '''Odds: '''N/A '''Alliance: '''No Alliances Allowed '''Kills: '''Brahmos Ion, District 3 (Alicerosewright) - Twist 1 (1 VS 1 Match Ups Before the Arena) Trident in Back of Head '''Placing: '''13th (Out of 28) '''Death: (Who) '''Sam Ogivinity, District 2 (Biel1458) '(How) 'Broke Neck '(When) 'Day 1 '(Where) '''Bloodbath '''Paragraph: '''I leap off my pedestal with a push of my legs and rip open my pack. There is an aluminum container containing a type of ointment. I smell and I know it is wound cream of some sort. I flip the pack over my back and trek off. I find a sharp piece of rock laying next to a large boulder. I pick it up and I have a solid piece of obsidian in my hand. CRUNCH. The familiar crunch of sand under a human foot distracts me. I dive under the rock. The boy from 12 is walking casually by, kicking a pebble. It seems as he is unarmed. I take action and spring towards him, burying the sharp obsidian sharp in his back. He yelps and falls to the ground. I grab his neck and quickly twist it. The crack of bone and the cannon afterwards means I have broken his neck. '''BOOM! '''Comments: '''TBA '''Link: '''http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icanhasnofriends/The_43rd_Hunger_Games! Trivia *Scott was the Fourth Tribute made in the "14th Generation" *Scott was also the Fourth Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Scott was the Third Male Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Scott was the First District 12 Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Scott is one of Conspiracy's most used Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:ConspiracyKiller825 Tributes Category:District 12 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped